Find Your Way Into My Heart
by lostvindications
Summary: After Takumi's sudden absents out of Misaki's life she is left with only memories-and hallucination- of the guy she never got tell her true feelings to. Now she must find a way to get them across before it's to late.
1. Prelude

_Sorry guys I haven't been writing my other fanfictions... I WILL get along to it now that I'm on summer vacation! Just this story idea popped in my head and I KNEW I had to write it...As the story goes on it will make sense. _

_

* * *

_

Her eyes closed slowly and reopened a few times without a word leaving her mouth. She stared at the blond hair green eye boy in front of her, a wry smile was lightly painted on his face. They were standing in the alleyway placed next to the cafe she worked at and all she wanted to do was go home... but _he_ was standing in her way.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Move Usui."

"Not till Ayuzawa tells me what's wrong."

Misaki's eyes widened and clenched her teeth. "Nothing."

Takumi cupped her chin in his hand, making her look into his eyes. "During such times Ayuzawa can't look me in the eyes. You're lying, aren't you?"

Her face turned red at his touch and words. Wrapping her small hand around his own, she forced her voice to come out. "Everything fine Usui... just let me go home to study." His hand dropped at her words and he let her pass.

She was not her normal self, something was seriously wrong but he knew better not to bother her and wait for the truth to come out...but, what would it take?

"Can I at lease walk you home?" He asked, causing her to stop walking for a second before proceeding to move. Takumi frowned at how she was not fazed, turning around to head back to the cafe's back door.

Misaki bite down on her lower lip, suppressing the tears filling up her eyes. "Usui I'm-"


	2. Chapter 1: I Don't Understand

"_Vision is not what your eyes see, but an image that your brain comprehends. Our vision is protected by our common sense. Humans can't live outside their box...under normal circumstances."__-__Kara no Kyoukai_

* * *

"Are you Misaki Ayuzawa?" Our raven haired heroine raised her head from her student council work and saw a messenger man standing in the doorway of the student council room holding a small box wrapped in red paper in his hands.

"Yes, that will be me." She got up to great the man and was handed the box. "What's this?"

"I am sorry but I was not informed. I was only told to give it to said Misaki Ayuzawa of Seika High."

She flipped the box in her hands a few times and keeping her eyes on it asked, "Do you know where it came from?"

"Miyabigaoka, but it's all I know. I have no clue who was the sender."

"_I'm leaving for Miyabigaoka, no hard feelings?"_

"_Do what ever you want idiot Usui!"_

Misaki snapped out of her flashback and gave the messenger a fake smile and bowed. "Thank you." Than proceeded to walk back to her desk. Knowing it was not a good time to open it she pushed it to the side and finished up the last of her work so she would not have to worry about it over winter vacation.

It pinged in her chest at how long she has gone without seeing Takumi. Just three months ago everything was fine, or so it seemed. One day he was is normal bothersome self as she did her went went along doing her normal everyday activities, and the next he was gone. It was strange and his disappearance scared her half to death, filling her with so must stress her body was starting to shut down and not work as well. Yes, he told her where he was going, but without his presents mocking her or there to comfort her in his strange manners, or even just stay by her side whenever given the opportunity- which he called _stalking_-made her feel sick. For thee truth was, not knowing if he is truly okay was a thousand times more bothersome.

_Where the hell are you idiot Usui..._

"Miss. President?" Misaki's head shut up at the tiny boyish voice coming from the doorway of the classroom. It was Shouichirou Yukimura.

"What is it Yukimura."

He slowly walked in eying the paper work on her desk and up at his pale baggy eyed president. "Miss. President I believe it would be best for your well being to take your rest now and leave the last of your work to me." His voice came out shrilled and fearful.

"I'm fine." She snapped and went back to what she was doing.

Shouichirou's face reddened and he gripped his hands tightly to the sides of his vest. "No Miss. President is not fine! Anyone who looks at her can see she is visibility upset and falling apart. I know Miss. President is upset that Usui-san has left her but you can't let it destroy you. Seeing you so out of it and defenseless against the student body worries me deeply. Go home or else-I'll..you'll feel my real wrath!"

Misaki's droopy eyes widened. "Yukimura..."

"Go home!" He yelled as tears filled his eyes.

Seeing his concern set something off in Misaki and did as she was told but before leaving she approached the boy and patted his head, forcing a wry smile. "Thank you Yukimura."

"Someone had to knock some sense into Miss. Presidents and it was the lease I could do after how much you helped me in the past." He gave her a blushed smile and took her spot at the desk.

Suddenly remembering the package she ran over to the desk, snacked it, and left the student council room as fast as she could. She didn't stop running till she reached the park close to her house and sat down on one of the swings trying to catch her breath. The cold winds blew around her but it did nothing to bring down her rising body temperature. Her breathing became shallow and she felt that she might pass out any moment, the only thing keeping her up was the mysterious present.

With shacking hands she unwrapped the paper and found a detailed Christmas theme brown box underneath. She pulled the cover off and reveled a sage green card with red trimming, and gold fancy writing. It looked like it took a lot of effort to make it. Her name was written on one side and the other was an invitations.

_Dear Misaki Ayuzawa,_

_You are cordially invited to the 93rd annual Miyabigaoka Christmas ball on December 24th. I hope to see you there._

_From Miyabigaoka student council president,_

_Tora Igarashi _

She crumbled up the card with much effort and threw it to the ground. A hiss left her lips as she thought over what she should do. She didn't want to see Tora's face ever again... but going to the dance might give her an opportunity to see Takumi again... She bite down hard on her bottom lip, lost in thought.

She did missed Takumi badly. To the point her body felt like it was slowly dissolving into nothing but a frozen blob of what she once was. She was lifeless, defenseless, and being driving to the edge of insanity. Sleep has only came in short five minute naps a day and eating was out of the question-it just made her stomach turn sour and she ended up throwing it back up anyway.

As she spaced out over what to do next, clumps of snow fakes started to fall from the sky. She looked up at the gray cloud and felt their light reflect in her dull eyes. "Why didn't I tell him when I had the chance..." Her body stiffened up in attempt to not slip weakly off the swing, hands gripped tightly on the chain and feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Tell who what?" A voice echoed around her. She glanced forward and found Takumi standing in front of her with the sly grin on his face that made her heart stop like it was zapped by thunder_._

_ "Usui?" _She gasped and felt tears build in her eyes. "I...I missed you so much. Where have you been these past few months."

"Didn't I tell Ayuzawa? I transferred to Miyabigaoka because of my family problems."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, lost at words. "I-I um..yeah...you did but... why haven't you come see me even once?"

"I wasn't allowed." His voice was soft and sad. Misaki eyed the guy standing like a stone in front of her. If it wasn't for her half dead state she would of noticed something was strange about him. But she was just so relieved she saw nothing wrong. "I'm sorry."

She slowly bobbed her head with the last of the strength she had and saw the world around her spin in dark colors. "...I...have..to..tell you..something..important...how do... I say it...I" She began to cough and and covered her mouth. The tasted the bitter taste of copper fill her mouth and stain her hand red. "I..li-" Before she could finish her sentence the guy in front of her was fading away rather quickly into the white snow. "Usui.." She reached out her none blood covered hand in a sad attempt to grab him but was left to slip down on the hard dirt ground, head flopping sideways and hitting against one of the support beams. "Usui..." And the last of the dark spots filled her vision leaving her in a dark and empty world, alone.

* * *

Next time Misaki opened her eyes she was in a brightly lit white room. It eyes burned so badly she closed shut in less then a second. "Mom come quick sister's up!" Her forced her eyes open at sound of Suzuna's voice.

"Where am I?" Her voice cracked and she had to strain herself to keep her heavy eyes open. It was making her head pound like it was being smashed in with a hammer.

"Misaki?" Her mother's voice came out hysterical. "Misaki don't strain yourself. If you need to rest, please do so."

"I'm fine..What happened?"

Her mother grabbed Misaki's hand that thinned out quite a bit. "I don't know. I thought maybe you could tell us. You been asleep for the past week after passing out in the park."

"Really?" She asked not remembering any of it at first then suddenly she recalled the hallucination of Takumi just before the world of darkness took her in. And just like before, she felt her self drifting in and out of La La Land before finally falling back asleep with no control over her body.

This time when she awakened she found a women in scrubs fiddling with an IV line attaching her to a bag of clear liquid. "Ayuzawa-san you've awake. How do you feel?"

She tried to sit up but the women held her down and stared at her with concerned eyes. "Better. But my head is still throbbing."

"It doesn't surprise me. You had quite the concussion."

Misaki pushed her hair out of her face with her free hand, feel a bump on her right temple. "How long have I've been sleeping?"

"Not counting the last time you woke up...three weeks." Misaki's eyes widened at the woman's words.

"_Three weeks?_ What's the date?" She glanced around the room and found a white board with red and green writing and poorly drawn snowmen. Her eyes widened. "WHAT! It's already the 23rd."

"That's correct Ayuzawa. Now please sit still and I'll grab the doctor to exam you." The women ran out of the room and closed the door softly behind her.

Misaki curled her fingers into a fist and gritted her teeth. "What the hell is happening to me.." She glanced around the dully lit room, the only light was coming from a lamp on the night stand to her left. A digital clock was sitting next to it that read two in the morning. Next to the night stand was a black patted chair with a brown bag sitting on it filled with the clothes she was wearing the day this all happened. Something caught her eyes that she did not remember owning never mind wearing. Her heart began to race as she pulled herself weakly to her feet and wobbled to the chair- causing the IV to snag and pull at her skin- and reached for the strange item of clothing. It was a baby blue scarf. "Usui..." She muttered before lifting the scarf to her face and breathing in the familiar sweet smell. "But how...I don't get it..."

_

* * *

Hello! I know this story is kind of hard to follow at the moment but it will so get better, promise..or so I hope (*sad laugh*). Please review I'll like to hear your predictions. OH! And by the way the first chapter is just a teaser and because I'm evil (^..^)...you won't learn what Misaki was going to say to way later...sorry. :P_


	3. Chapter 2: Bruises

The sound of the room's door creaking open turned Misaki into stone and she did not know if she could make it to the bed fast enough. Dropping the scarf she attempted to run back to her bed but her legs buckled causing her to fall down, ripping the IV out of her arm.

"Ayuzawa-san!" Her Doctor, Renji Kobayashi, came running in along with the nurse from before and helped Misaki back on her wobbling legs. She started shaking like her legs are made of noddles.

"Are you okay Ayuzawa-san?" The nurse picked up the stand that held up the fluid bag and fixed it upright while Dr. Kobayashi walked Misaki back to her bed.

Misaki nodded and looked down at her arm. "I'm fine." Blood was dripping from the area were the IV once connected to her vain. It was swollen and throbbing from the sudden pull, making Misaki wince in pain.

The nurse looked up at the doctor with a frown. "I'll go get some ice.." She muttered something else scratching her head and left the room once again.

"What has gotten into you?" Her doctor asked glancing over at the direction Misaki came tumbling from. All he saw was the fallen brown bag, spilling clothes across the floor.

"..." Misaki just stared blank faced at the blue scarf confused as hell. "Where is that basted.."

"_Huh_?"

"Oh nothing.."

_2 A.M. Elsewhere_

A solemn Takumi Usui sat wide awake drinking tea and reading a book he found in the main library, hoping it will put him to sleep. It was not helping. He sighed and closed the book. "You're still here?" He asked the girl sitting on a chair before him staring contently in his direction.

"Come on Takumi-kun don't act that way." She teased back.

A wryly smile came to his lips and he messed with the her hair. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "What did I tell you about touching my hair?" She asked bitterly back but a smirk played on her lips. He lifted his hand from her head and sat back in his chair. Eyes lost in thought. "Ne, Takumi-kun whatcha thinking about?" She asked propping herself on her elbows which were dug into her knees.

"If she's up yet..." He looked over in her direction. "What do you think?"

She knitted her eyebrows in thought. "Well she has been asleep for three weeks now she is bound to wake up sooner or later. I was checking all her stats yesterday and everything seemed to be normal. Except there was something strange about her blood one..."

_Back at the hospital_

"I got the ice and pain medication." The women called dully, wishing for the night to be over so she could go to sleep. She placed the bag on Misaki's arm and yawned.

"Thanks." Misaki mustered, she was in to much pain to say anything else. Almost instantly when the ice touched her skin Misaki's entire body covered in goosebumps and she began to shake, a cold sweat beaded at her forehead.

"I'll get her a blanket-"

"No I'll do it. You look like you need some sleep Uma." The doctor's words brought a wry smile to her face as she thanked him and left the room for good.

He walked across the room and fetched a thick blanket from inside the a dresser. He wrapped it around the shivering girl's body and removed the ice pack. What he say next made his eyes widen in shock. Her whole arm was engulfed in a swollen purple bruise in a matter of seconds. Even though they got the blood work back and it said everything was normal something was seriously off. "This doesn't look good." He pressed the alert button down and a buzzing sound filled the room.

_"Yes how may we be of assistance~"_ The voice crackled over the intercom.

"Hello this is Renji Kobayashi can you please send someone from the laboratory up to room 309 to take some more blood samples." His voice was calm but his empress was panicked.

Misaki strained her blurry eyes and watched the commotion take part around her. _It must be the pain medication settling in..._ and soon she was out again.

_Elsewhere_

"What's wrong with her blood stat?" Takumi asked concerned.

She was silent as they stared at the cup of tea in her hand. "...Her blood cells show signs of separation. They are literally dissolving as we speak."

"And why haven't you told me any of this before!" He shouted nearly jumping out of his seat. The girl in front of him recoiled in fear.

"Because I didn't want you to overact and find yourself running to the hospital, breaking the rules set by your family." The girl hide her head under her long hair. "I'm sorry Takumi-kun..I knew I should of told you."

He let out a hiss. "Does her doctor know this? Can't they make everything better." The person in front of him stayed quiet. "God dammit Kaede answer me!" He grabbed a hold of her shirt and lifted her off the chair easily. His pleading eyes board into her fear filled ones, causing him to drop her instantly. "Sorry I got carried away...please forgive me." His expression filled with hurt and confusion.

She chocked back tears of shock and tried to catch her breath. "They don't."

"Why not?" He tried to keep his cool but he was about to erupt at any second.

"Because that _man_ refuses to tell them..." Her tear brimmed eyes turned cold that the thought of _his_ face. "And I'm merely a hospital volunteer what can I say or do?"

Takumi slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands. "What are we suppose to do..."

"I don't know.." She sat down on the ground next to him and grabbed a hold of his shirt sleeve. "But I'll find away to make everything better."

"How?" He glanced over at the girl who was still on the break of tears. He brushed the tears away, it was the lease he could do for making her cry.

"No idea... But I'll do anything to make Takumi-kun happy."

8 A.M at the hospital

A groggy Misaki woke up in her brightly lit room. Glancing around she saw her IV got moved to her left arm and her right one was wrapped up loosely to keep the purple swelling down.

"Hello~!" A perky voice greeted her from across the room. Slowly Misaki sat up, holding her spinning head. She saw a girl with long golden blonde hair pulled into two french braids. Her soft green eyes sparkled in the room's light. In her hands was a large book that did not look Japaneses but French.

"Hello..." Misaki called back confused as she watched the girl stand up and approach her bed.

She looked about Suzuna's age but her clothes chose made her look even younger. A baby blue corset dress with white nylon trim along the arms and waist graced her body. She looked like a second Aoi, but unlike him you could tell her dress was made professionally. "I'm Kaede, you're assistant. I'm so glade to finally see the awaken Misaki Ayuzawa for the first time." Kaede gave her a bright smile and bowed. "I look forward to working with you."

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is short the next one should be longer. ^^;;; Comments and reviews are welcomed! (I'll like to hear what you think of Kaede..sorry for adding her in I just didn't know how to write the story without her ehehehe...) Thank you so much for reading~ _


End file.
